


Haunted

by dainochild



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Song Fic Meme, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Subaru could wish for now was his traitor heart being ripped from his body by the one to whom it belonged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a song-fic challenge. The song is Evanescence's 'Haunted'.

Nine years had passed. Filled with pain, longing, and rage, they had twisted Subaru Sumeragi beyond recognition. It was 1999, but the bet was still the only thing he could bring himself to care about. How badly he’d failed, and the results…  
  
 _Hokuto-chan..._  
  
Crushing the cigarette in his fist, Subaru continued down the streets of Tokyo. On the back of his hands, the inverted pentagrams burned. Once again, the Sakurazukamori’s eyes were on him. Mocking him, refusing to acknowledge him, as he was just a pebble. Kicked from here to there whenever Seishirou found himself bored enough. Like a toy discarded once the child grew bored.  
  
 _“I don’t love you. But I don’t hate you.”_  
  
How Subaru longed for the same indifference. For something other than the inexplicable love which refused to fade no matter how hard he tried to hate Seishirou. No, the Sakurazukamori. His enemy. His twin’s murderer. The one who had destroyed his life.  
  
All Subaru could wish for now was his traitor heart being ripped from his body by the one to whom it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote it during the song's play through, of course.


End file.
